fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Hugo Logia
'Hugo Logia '''is an ally of F.A.N.T who frequently works with the 410 squad. A Beorn who crashed on Earth at an early age, he posed as a Ursaring and lived a normal life as a psychology professor until he met F.A.N.T. He's also a primary character in Season 1 of ''Fantendo - Gaiden. Reception for the character has been (TBA). Appearances Fantendo - Showcase Fantendo - Gaiden Fantendo - Gaiden: Legacy Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory Physical Appearance Logia is a 30-year old Beorn with yellow fur and an average body size for a Beorn. Logia's eyes are similar to other Beorns, but inside the black eye he has a white triangle. Unlike most Beorns, he wears clothes, mainly a business suit to fit in with humans. He also wears large black frame glasses. Abilities Logia was born with telekinetic powers that allow him to move objects with his mind, and if he concentrates very hard, cause a Psionic Explosion to implode things or people. Logia is training with F.A.N.T, and while not a master at hand-to-hand combat and marksmanship, he has a higher level proficiency than most people. In addition, Logia graduated with a PhD in psychology and is good at helping comfort others, making him useful in missions involving those with newfound powers. Personality Logia is the "straight man" of the squad, being the most normal and reserved of the team. Logia is laid-back and calm, usually preferring to listen rather than talk, being an easy person to get along with. Logia rarely gets angry, trying to keep it inside, but takes his anger out in his alone time, hinting that he has demons he hasn't dealt with. Despite usually staying calm, he can freak out when faced with all the weird things he's not used to. Logia has a strong moral compass, and usually is against hurting people, only doing so when it'll save innocent lives. He also doesn't agree with some of the tactics Sinn, Skett, and Rizzo have used in the past. Logia feels neutral towards the government and F.A.N.T for that matter, but helps because he wants to help people and save lives. Despite being a Beorn, Hugo Logia considers himself to be a Ursaring more than a Beorn, simply because he was raised that way. Having no real ties to the Beorn race makes him somewhat apathetic to Unten's concerns and hopes about the Beorn Race. Relationships Eric Sinn Sinn respects Logia, and despite their rocky start, Sinn finds that Logia is skilled and has great potential. On the other hand, Logia greatly respects and likes Sinn. James Zabrent Zabrent and Logia get along fairly well, both of them being laid-back guys with good social skills. Jake Skett Skett feels netural to Logia, but over time grows to respect and appreciate his talents. Although he hates Logia's attempts to give him therapy, he eventually opens up and helps Logia in his exam. Logia, on the other hand, greatly respects and likes Skett. Alena Carter The two share a mutual like for each other. Reception TBA Gallery Hugo Logia by neon.png|Drebbles' image of Hugo Logia. LogicaExo.png|Logia's appearance in Gaiden and Legacy by Exotoro. 2017-06-30_15.00.35.jpg|Betty Logia, the genderswapped version. Logia.png|Logia, as drawn by AgentMuffin. Trivia *Originally, Logia's role as the newcomer to the world of F.A.N.T was occupied by Zabrent. Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Beorns Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory Category:Males Category:Original Characters Category:Zonal Fever Category:Shards of Reality Characters